


The Found Tunnel

by Iglublue12



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Found Poetry, doctor who - Freeform, poem, tunnel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iglublue12/pseuds/Iglublue12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found poem based on Chapter Twelve of the book 'The Art of Destruction' written by Stephen Cole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Found Tunnel

The Found Tunnel

She  
wondered  
if she would  
ever see daylight  
again. The passage  
was endless, uncomfortably  
cramped and narrow. She trooped  
along in silence, a hole had been made in  
the side of the wall, got down on all fours and  
shuffled through the gap glanced around, eyes haunted  
but said nothing, she seemed to stir a little, she stood there.

Doctor Who The Art of Destruction By Stephen Cole


End file.
